Conventionally, a transfer technology is known that sequentially transfers data written as a spool file via an operating system (hereinafter referred to as OS), such as Windows (registered trademark), to an apparatus, such as a printer, without waiting for the spool to finish.
Additionally, a technology is known that creates an original spool file separate from the spool file for printing created by the Windows (registered trademark) OS and uses the original spool file when reprinting is required.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-196916 discloses a re-transfer technology that stores print data transferred to a printer after the transfer is finished, transferring the stored print data once more to the printer.
However, one problem with the conventional technology is that transfer to the apparatus begins before spooling to the OS spooler from the application is finished. For example, if the process of generating print data in the application or printer driver does not go smoothly, spooling to the spooler provided by the OS is interrupted, the waiting time increases and printing is stopped due to an interface time out.
The conventional system, when some sort of error occurs, re-transfers the job. However, in order to carry out that re-transfer, it is necessary to be able to re-read the print data and the spool must be finished. In other words, if an error occurs while the print data is being spooled, it is necessary to wait until spooling is finished in order to re-transfer the print data. As a result, a lengthy period of time is required in order re-transfer spool files to other apparatus.